Getting Away
by Dyl01
Summary: Will&Warren. A cross country trip for the gang doesn't all go to plan, especially with Barron Battle on the loose. Plenty of awww moments : I own nothing. Slash. follows on from my previous work. love Dylan
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"I'm tellin you Warren, a good road trip is what we all need!"

"Uh huh." Said Warren Peace uncertainly to his boyfriend. The couple stood in front of a used car dealership in the edge of Maxville, surveying the cars. "How exactly?"

"You know." Will said "Blow off some steam. It's been so tense."

"True. But I'm still failing to see how stuffing the five of us in a car and trekking across America is gonna fix that."

Will smiled evilly and brushed his hand lightly across the front of Warren's tight black pants, causing him to breathe in sharply.

"Cuz I wanna." Will said, brushing his hand across them again, and needing the front of the material like a kitten. Warren closed his eyes and let out a small sigh. "You wanna keep me happy don't ya?"

Warren nodded and gulped loudly, his eyes still closed tightly.

"So we can?"

"Yeah." Warren said quietly

"Great!" Will shouted, before quickly removing his hand and flashing Warren another grin "Let's look."

Warren looked stunned and slightly amused "Did you just..."

"Yep."

"...To trick me into saying yes?"

"Yep"

"You sure you're the son of a hero?"

-

A/N: Just a short little piece aimed at setting up the next story. Couple of months after the last. This is set to be more fun, but knowing my writing style, tears and pain probably. But i don't think im gonna kill of anyone else. I like them all lol. Ethan and Zach just... no. :)

Love ya, any ideas, please share :)

Dylan Stratus


	2. Chapter 2

Getting Away - Chapter Two

"I can't believe you managed to trick me into this. " Warren said, shaking his head in dismay at the sight that lay before him.

"Come on!" Will said brightly, hitting Warren on the shoulder slightly "I swear to you, this is the most fun you will ever have!"

Warren looked at Will, ready to spit out an angry remark, but at the sight of his boyfriend's joyous expression, his heart gave a small jump.

"Will..."

"Ok, so it's not exactly glamorous, but you know, it has a sort of charm to it."

"Will, this is the goddamn Scooby doo van." Warren yelled as he turned to look at it again.

Parked on the curb outside Warren's house was a bright red VW van. In the driver's seat, Layla sat, hands clenched firmly on the wheel. Majenta poked her head out of the passenger window and waved lazily to Warren.

"Come on baby." Will said quietly. It had been enough trouble getting all of their parents to agree to the tri, let alone all of them passing their drivers tests, which, as hero's in training (or sidekicks at least) they had been allowed to sit slightly earlier than regular kids their age.

"Fine. But I'm really not driving that beast." Warren said as he slid open the side door to the van and jumped in, tossing his backpack into the very rear of the vehicle. Will slid in beside him, and slammed the door closed behind them.

"Lets get moving!" He yelled out to Layla.

-

"Ok, so maybe we didn't cover as much distance today, as I would have liked, but hey, that's road tripping for ya!" Layla said, in a voice that was intended to be upbeat, but instead, just grated on everyone's nerves.

"Flower power, we didn't even make it out of California."

"True, but you know we are fully on the edge at least, and didn't we see some awesome sights today?"

The rest of the group grunted slightly in agreement. It had been a long day, filled with many stops and starts that had Warren clawing at the walls of the van. Now, at eleven pm, Layla had finally agreed to pull over for the night.

Will and Magenta had already started the arduous task of setting up the two tents they had brought with them, while Warren and Layla sat beside a small camp fire, cooking sausages and vege-sausages for dinner.

"So how are you enjoying the driving?" Warren asked, a small smile playing on his lips. In truth, he knew Layla loved it, but had also become a little crazy over it, occasionally gripping the wheel tightly and muttering quietly when someone cut her off.

"It's ok. Good even. And how are you finding snuggling in the back?"

"Ok, firstly I don't _snuggle._" He joked "And yeah... It's good. Me and Will haven't really had a lot of time for one another lately, you know, stuff seems to be getting in the way. But this should be good"

"Well, I'm glad Will's putting your tent on the other side of the van then."

Warren looked at Layla through half closed eyes "Have you really forgotten how scary I am?"

"Oh Warren, you're not scary at all." Layla said, giving him a playful punch on the arm, enjoying the cold look of disgust Warren was wearing. She knew deep down he was a sweetheart. Very deep down.

-

"Night guys." Will said as he zipped shut his tent. Warren lay quietly on top of their blow up mattress, wearing only his boxer shorts.

"Finally." Warren purred, rubbing his chest slowly and winking at Will.

"Hmmm, you're in a good mood." Will said as he started to take off his shoes

"Yeah, as much as I don't wanna admit it, this was a good idea. Fresh air and all that junk."

"How poetic"

"Ok, what's with all the wise cracks today? You guys know I could flatten you."

Will, now stripped down to his tight red briefs smiled evilly and straddled Warren's waist, pinning his wrists above his head.

"Oh could you?"

Warren groaned slightly as Will moved his hips slightly.

"You think you can hurt me Warren?" Will teased, biting along his neck slowly.

"No."

"But you know I can hurt you right?" Will said, stopping for a moment to look into his eyes "And you like that, don't you?"

"Yes." Warren said, giving up completely, ready to be controlled by Will. Recently, they had been becoming more adventurous in the bedroom, acting out certain fantasies, this being Will's favorite.

Suddenly, a high-pitched scream came from the nearby woodland area. Warren cursed loudly as the exited the tent in only their underwear.

"Right when things were getting good." He muttered.

-

A:N

Sorry about the no updates in forever thing. My life has been nuts. Firstly, I finally turned 18 and moved to the city, got a new job, my boyfriend left me for someone else, lost my job, broke a rib, got a new job at a nightclub, quit the new job, got another new job at kfc, and now im saving to get my jaw repaired because of my stupid ex dentist who went crazy (literally) and now my jaw is crazy. But... All that's done now, and im hoping to rock on with this story, which is a little less dramaish than the last few (more funny, less oh no!)

Love to you all

Dylan


	3. Chapter 3

Getting Away - Chapter Three

"What was that?" Layla asked as she and Magenta emerged from their tent on the other side of the van. She looked at Warren and Will, wearing only their underwear and grinned slightly, elbowing Magenta in the ribs to keep her quiet.

"My guess?" Warren said as he reached into the tent and pulled out his long black winter coat, "That would be the drama we were having a holiday from."

Will groaned, as he pulled on his jeans and t-shirt again. Warren pulled on some jeans under his coat, his bare chest glowing slightly in the moonlight. The four started towards the dense layer of trees apprehensively.

"Why can't people solve their own problems for once?" Magenta asked dryly "I swear, it's like being a maid."

"You do know the meaning of the word hero right?" Warren asked, cocking an eyebrow in her direction.

The group slowly pushed through the branches of the outer layer of trees, joking aside now. Warren felt his stomach tense, ready for action and he was sure the others felt it too.

What Magenta had said still ran through his mind slightly. Although Warren in no way compared himself to a maid, he understood the sentiment. It did seem like they were always facing some new evil and sometimes, he struggled to see the point. Even when you save a million lives, evil is always around the corner. Warren was starting to think maybe there wasn't enough good in the world anymore, maybe it was better to give in.

As if reading his boyfriends mind, Will silently reached across and squeezed Warren's hand gently, a small gesture of affection that never failed to make him smile. He squeezed back gently, and pushed a large branch out of the way, revealing the source of the scream.

On the ground in front of them lay a young girl, no older than seventeen, dead. Her face frozen in the same scream the had alerted them. Layla immediately gasped at the sight, burying her face into Warren's shoulder, who surprisingly, pulled her in closer.

"Oh god." Magenta whispered quietly "What's wrong with her?"

"Uh...she's dead?" Warren fished

"Oh, you're so witty, it's almost painful." Magenta said, while she bent down to look at the body more closely. "But there's something wrong with it. The body."

"Um..." Will began "your calmness is alarming."

"Seriously?" She replied "Do you actually think we are gonna go the rest of our lives without seeing hundreds of dead things?"

Warren rolled his eyes.

"So, what do we do?" Layla asked

"Call my parents I guess." Will said quietly "Kinda cuts the trip a little short"

-

The Will and Warren sat huddled under some trees watching the action unfold. It had taken Steve and Josie Stronghold only a few minutes to reach them, with back up in tow. The scene had been roped off, and now heros and their "support" were searching the area for any clues. Magenta and Layla had just gone back to the tents, heavily escorted.

Warren put his arm around Will's waist, drawing him closer and nuzzling into the back of his neck.

"You ok baby?" He asked throatily, almost growling the words in to his ear. Will gasped as Warren's hot breath tickled his cheeks and gasped again as Warren slid his hand down the front of Will's pants.

"Not here, they might see." Will said, although his tone begged for Warren to go on.

"Admit it, you wanna get caught, don't you Will?" Warren rasped, reaching inside Will's boxers and finding his prize. "You're just as bad as me arn't you Stronghold? Tired of being everyone's hero?"

"Yes."

Will's head was spinning. Warren always got him going, but very occasionally when he tried something daring like this, it sent Will over the edge.

"Bed?"

"Hell yeah."

-

A:N yeah, i realise not much actually happend, mostly cuz I havent decided yet. life for me has been messed up, but i wanna update more often now, and make this rock.

love ya

Dylan Stratus


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

The sun rose brightly over a sleeping Maxville. Sunday dawned slowly, although for Warren Peace, the day had started much earlier. He lay quietly in the bed of his boyfriend, Will, watching on as he slept peacefully, unaware of the mess of emotions running through his boyfriend's mind. It had been just over two weeks since they had discovered the body in the woods. Will's parents had been very busy since, investigating and flying all over the globe to meetings and inquiries. Will and his friends didn't see it, but Warren knew it meant something big.

Christmas was just over a week away, and although it was nice to be spending more time with Will, he was still troubled by what was going on. Since Will's parents were so busy, Warren had virtually moved in. His clothes lay scattered on Will's floor, begging to be cleaned, and Will's book shelves now contained actual books.

Will murmured quietly in his sleep and rolled over into Warren's arms, snuggling his face into Warren's chest, before waking up suddenly. He stretched out slowly and let out a slight yawn, which caused Warren's heart to melt for only a moment.

"Hey." Will said quietly, his throat scratchy and deep from sleep

"Hey"

"You're up early. Usually I have to kick you for ages until you wake up."

"Hmm"

"What's up?"

"Nothin' baby. I just like to watch you sometimes, that's all." Warren purred quietly. "We should get up."

Will cringed "Why!"

"Because. Its eight days until Christmas and how many presents have we gotten?"

Will shoved his face into the pillow and mumbled something inaudibly

"Sorry?" Warren said, suppressing a laugh "I didn't quite catch that Eliza"

Will looked up and smiled at Warren "Zero. Also, good call on the my fair lady reference. That was quick"

"Gotta be quick with someone as mischievous as you."

Will giggled and kissed Warren on the forehead before leaping out of bed suddenly and dragging Warren into the bathroom.

"Shower time."

-

"Steve come on, we have to tell them." Josie said quietly as they stood on the doorstep of their home, taking a moment to prepare themselves for Warren's usual questioning glances.

"Tell them what Josie?" Steve replied calmly "We still don't know anything ourselves."

"Oh come on. You know just as well as I do that the injuries that girl had couldn't have been made by anyone else. I mean god; she was completely burnt internally. You know only Barron Battle could do something like that."

"I'm just saying, lets wait until we are certain... and it's Christmas soon... I don't want to ruin it."

"You're right. I guess it is their first Christmas together. They shouldn't have to worry the whole time." Josie agreed.

"So uh, about that."

"About what Steve?" Josie asked, rubbing her temple lightly. There was a cold breeze, and flying in that kind of weather usually gave her ha slight headache.

"Christmas."

"Steve? What?"

"Warren."

"Yes?"

"Warren is going to be here?"

"Of course, he's practically family. I mean jeeze, he and Will have been together for long enough now to consider him like a son."

"So... we have to get him a gift?"

"Oh... I see what you're saying."

The pair looked at one another uncertainly, both silently wondering the same thing. What does one buy Warren Peace for Christmas?

-

"Ok. So, shopping done right?" Warren asked as he juggled the large amount of bags Will had piled into his arms. "Also, super strength. You do know what it means right?"

"Sure."

"Then maybe you could..." Warren said, gesturing to the bags with his eyes.

"But I like it when you're all tough and manly."

"Yeah yeah, lame Will."

They walked silently down the street for a little while, Warren staring off into the distance, as he usually did. Will watched him quietly as the walked. He was worried about Warren. They had been together long enough for Will to notice the subtle differences between his usually stoicism and when something was bothering him. And right now, Will was sure something was bothering him in a big way.

"So um, about that girl." Will began tentatively. "You know the one we fou..."

"I know which one." Warren interrupted.

"Well, my parents don't seem to be figuring it out do they?"

"It's hard to say I guess. Why would they tell us?" Warren said, surprising Will once again with how much older he seemed. He always seemed to see things in a different light to Will and the others.

"Right. Well it's just, it's been kinda bothering me a lot, and I thought maybe we could go back to the place in the woods, maybe do a bit of investigating ourselves?"

"What makes you think we would find anything if your parents haven't?"

"Umm... Well you did all that investigating with your dad that time... you know about the time you went to jail." Will said, and at seeing Warrens glare added "for which I'm still sorry"

"Hmm. Maybe. I'll think about it k?"

"Ok baby. Thanks." Will said. "So... you got me a present yet?"

"Why would I do that?" Warren teased, earning him a punch in the arm."

-

AN: Beleive it or not, I have some sort of a plan. Hmm, the christmas thing., Well, thats confusing. See, I started writing in time with the New Zealand school year (because im nuts) so if any of it is like "what? how is that, they have school!"... Leave me alone, im a fool :P

...or just you know, use ur imagination.

I know not much has happened and a lot of people are reviewing and waiting for stuff, but im taking this one slower. I have a semi-plan as well, which makes a change.

love--- Dylan Stratus


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Warren sighed quietly as a shaft of moonlight fell through the small gap between the curtains, hitting his eyes perfectly. The light was just enough to keep him awake, as Will slept unaware right next to him, snoring slightly in the way that made Warren almost happy to be awake and listening.

But not tonight. Warren knew that even if he got up and closed the curtains he still wouldn't be able to sleep. His mind kept wandering back to the conversation he and Will had had days before. Will had tried to bring it up since, but Warren kept ignoring it, constantly stating how soon Christmas was as an excuse to not talk about it.

Truthfully, he had been avoiding thinking about the girl altogether. The last few months had been so hard on them all, that it was easy for Warren to turn a blind eye to danger.

He sighed again and resigned to his fate. There was no sleep tonight. He slowly slid back the blankets and got out of the bed, arching his back in a long stretch, before bending over and feeling around the floor for his clothes.

After dressing as silently as he could, he leaned over, kissed Will on the forehead and slid the window open quietly. He took one more look at Will before slipping into the darkness.

-

Warren brushed through the trees silently, creeping with all of the stealth he could muster while still maintaining some speed. The clearing where they had found the body wasn't too far away, for which Warren was very glad. As much as he didn't want to admit it to himself, this place gave him the creeps, but he knew he had to check it out himself before Will came and got himself into trouble.

He sighed, knowing Will would be mad at him when he found out, but then again, Will should have already worked out how secretive his lover was.

Warren crouched down, narrowly avoiding hitting his head on a thick, low hanging branch, and straightened up, as he reached the clearing.

"What are you doing here?" Warren asked himself incredulously, before bending over to inspect the spot where the body had been dumped. Usually, in a place like this, it would be hard to find the exact spot so long after the body had been removed, but not this time. The area it was in was completely black in the silhouette of the girl's figure.

Warren reached out and touched the ground, feeling the gritty texture between his fingers. Her body had been so hot, it charred the earth.

"But she looked fine on the outside... well except dead." He thought.

Suddenly, Warren stood up straight; he had heard a slight noise behind him. A noise so quiet, he wouldn't have heard it if not for all the training he had done with Jen. He slowly started to walk away from the noise, as if he hadn't heard it at all.

For a moment, everything was quiet. Then a dark figure charged at Warren from his left, the force of the hit slamming him into a near by tree. Warren jumped up and struck out in front of him immediately, though his fist didn't connect.

The sounds of footsteps and guttural growls seemed to be coming from all around now and Warren began to spin in a small, tight circle, searching for the source of the sound. Again, a charge came at him, this time from behind, knocking him off his feet.

He stood up again, this time slower, feeling his kneecaps and ribs burning from the contact. His first thought was to light up his hand, sending the clearing into a glow, but he didn't want to give away his position anymore than he had already.

"Breathe Warren." He thought "Breathe and listen."

He stood still, ignoring the dull ache that had set in his stomach. The noises seemed to slow down and become more defined.

The charge came again, but this time Warren was ready. He span into a roundhouse kick, connecting solidly with his attacker, sending it tumbling to the ground. Then Warren pounced. He straddled the attackers chest and lit up his clenched fists.

The light revealed his attackers face, and for a moment Warren froze in horror and disgust. The creature before him was like nothing he had seen before. Although it was of human form, its face was scarred and wrinkled beyond recognition. It's skin was a sickly gray and it's eyes were small, and too close together. Along with its thin nose and slit of a mouth, the whole picture was more disturbing than anything Warren had seen before. The creature already looked half dead, which shocked Warren more than anything.

"How did this thing knock me down?" He thought

The creature struggled for a moment, before relaxing into Warren's grip, gasping for air as Warren's hand tightened around its neck slightly.

"I know you." It rasped slowly.

Warren recovered from the shock slightly and raised his fist, making it burst into flames again. He brought it down onto the creature's face in one swift blow, knocking it out. Warren cringed at the smell of slightly charred flesh and got off its chest.

He stood quickly and sighed again, momentarily thinking of how glad he was Will hadn't seen that. He then picked the creature up, slung it over his shoulder and began the long walk to his own home.

-

"...And in other news, The Commander and Jetstream are set to accept their latest award in New York City tonight, just in time for Christmas!"

Will groaned as his clock radio woke him. He rubbed his eyes and sat up slowly.

"Warren?" He called assuming he was in the bathroom "Hun where are ya?"

When he didn't hear a reply, his got out of bed, and put on one of Warren's shirts that lay on the floor. He walked quietly onto the stairs and stopped just before going down them. He knew it was wrong to listen in on conversations, but hearing his mom and dad talking to Warren alone, was enough to make anyone curious.

"...So you don't think this is gonna freak him out?" Warren asked

"Of course not." Will heard the voice of his father reply.

"It's just, I know we have been together for a while now, but I don't want him to think I'm rushing."

"He won't son."

Will almost choked, his father, The Commander, called Warren son?

"Oh Warren. I think it's a perfect idea." Josie said "It's going to be a great Christmas for him."

Will silently went back up the stairs and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

"Oh my god." He whispered "Oh my god. Warren's gonna ask me to marry him tomorrow. Oh my god."

After taking a moment to calm down, he left the bathroom and made his way down the stairs, loudly this time, making sure everyone would hear him coming.

"Morning superstar." Warren said. He sat alone at the kitchen table eating from a huge stack of pancakes.

"Hey baby." Will said, keeping his voice as steady as possible. "Where's mom and dad?"

"Oh, they just left for work. But they told me to tell you they would be back from New York as soon as they can. Your mom also said she would make sure they got home before Santa got here."

"Um..." Will said, flushing red "She still thinks I believe in Santa... I mean, come on..."

Warren laughed and pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss. Will moaned slightly as Warren pushed his lips apart with his tongue, the taste of maple syrup making the kiss even sweeter. Warren pulled away and grinned devilishly.

"So, we're gonna have the house to ourselves tonight!"

-

AN: Ohh see, it got kinda more like I had a plot and knew what I was doing. And don't worry, it's not gonna be all corny with a Christmas message and all that. Relax, situation under control.

Ahh, im starting to get into the story now, and excitingness is coming up, although im moving this week, so will probably update this time next week... not sure. im quite excited about this, so probably sooner.

enjoy... RAWR!

Dylan


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Warren wiped the blood off of his fist, before reaching in to strike again. The cold feel of blood running down his hand his fist connected with the creatures' face sent chills up his spine.

"I said talk!" Warren roared, his own face only inches away from the mangled mess of the creature before him. The night before, after capturing it in the woods, he carried it all the way back to his home, threw him down the basement stairs and tied him to a chair. Before deciding what to do next, he had gone back to Wills' house and slipped back into bed, as if nothing had happened. The shock of the whole night had kept him from sleeping much.

The next morning, after breakfast with Will, he had returned to interrogate the creature, to get whatever information he could of it if, about the girl, his father, or whatever it knew. So far, his efforts had proved rather fruitless, and in between bouts of unconsciousness, it had refused to give up any secrets it held.

Warren smiled at the creature darkly, his mind already working on another approach. He reached for one of the many cardboard boxes that littered the basement. From the box, Warren pulled a long, thin knife. His mother had taken it as a souvenir from one of the more murderous villains she had encountered, and after her death, Warren had packed it away with the rest of her belongings.

He then straddled the creatures' lap, getting as close as comfort would allow. As ugly as the creature was, it was perhaps the stench of it that was most alarming. He slid the flat edge of the blade across the creatures' face slowly.

'I know you know who I am. And I know you can tell me what's going on here. So let's just make this easier on both of us and get it over with. Tell me what I need to know, and I can let you go."

"You'll never let me go." The creature rasped, which surprised Warren slightly. Up until then, he wasn't convinced the creature could speak at all.

"Found your voice finally?" Warren said, smirking slightly "Of course you're right, I won't let you go. Either way, you're gonna die."

Warren got up quickly and walked round to the creatures' back, leaning in close to its ear, the blade held sharply to its neck.

"Only options you really have are how you want this to go. See, I can kill you quickly or..." he began, but trailed off, while moving the knife to the creatures' cheek. He pressed down hard, slicing into the skin, just enough to cause pain "or... let's just say I can make it hurt a lot more than this. See, I know you work for my father, and I'm not a fan of easy death where he is concerned."

He started walking again, to face the creature head on. He crouched down slightly, sitting at eye level with it.

'So get talking."

"I'll never tell you anything."

Warren punched it again, hard. The creatures' thin lip split where the ring on Warren's finger had connected.

"Care to rethink that?"

The creature drew its head back slightly, before spitting a mouthful of blood onto Warren's face. Warren wiped it away quickly, anger burning inside him. He grabbed the creatures' arms and shook him violently, causing the whole chair to wobble.

"Then stick around." he growled through clenched teeth "cuz this is gonna be a very long process."

With that, Warren walked slowly up the stairs, turning out the light to leave the creature in darkness, before locking the basement door behind him. He leaned on the back of the door and let out a long breath.

-

"Hey guys, sorry for the major lateness, somethin' just come up." Warren said as he sat down at the table his three friends had claimed in the local coffee place.

"Nah, don't worry I mean its only been..." Layla said looking at her watch "wow forty five minutes."

"Everything ok baby?" Will asked, ignoring the look Warren gave him for calling him "baby" in front of the others.

"Yeah it's fine, I just lost track of time you know."

"Well, we already did the present thing. It was weird." Said Majenta

"Oh yeah, here's yours." Layla said, passing over two boxes to Warren. One was a green, rectangle box, and the other one was soft looking, in purple wrapping paper.

"Um." Warren said, shifting uncomfortably in his chair "Thanks guys, that's really nice of you."

Will squeezed his hand gently under the table, he knew Warren and Christmas didn't exactly go together, and that most family orientated occasions had a different set of meanings for Warren.

Majenta seemed to pick up on Warren's embarrassment and smiled softly at him.

"Go on, open them." She said quickly "mine first!"

"Ok." Warren said, breaking out in a big grin that made Wills heart melt. It was always nice to see these short moments when Warren could forget his past and just be a regular kid.

Warren made short work of the wrapping paper, destroying it within seconds, to reveal a pair of fingerless black leather gloves.

'I thought you could replace those." She said, gesturing towards the slightly tattered gloves Warren always wore.

"Thank you Maj, that's really awesome."

"And I..." Layla began "Got you something I hope you'll like."

Warren opened the box quickly, suddenly enjoying the Christmas spirit a lot more than usual. Inside the box was a copy of the book "War and Peace."

"Funny." Will joked

"Thanks Layla, believe it or not, I've never actually read this."

"Haven't you read like, all the books?" Majenta asked

-

Warren and Will walked down the street slowly, hand in hand, looking around at all the Christmas decorations. For a moment, walking through town in this festive mood, with his boyfriend, Warren allowed himself to forget about what was going on, as well as the secret he hid in his basement.

"Those were some cool gifts you got the girls Warren. I think Layla almost died when she saw what you had given her. Will said, smiling up at Warren.

"Yeah well..."

"No really. It was sweet. The best part was when she thought you were just giving her a photo of a mini green house... and then when she saw it was in her yard."

"Yeah, gotta admit, the look on her face was pretty priceless."

They walked along in silence for a moment, before Will suddenly stopped.

"Warren, when DID you set that up?"

"Ah my young Stronghold, that's just another one of me secret talents. I can be very sneaky." Warren said, feeling slightly guilty as he did.

Will laughed softly.

"I can't wait for tomorrow you know." Warren said "I thought I would be dreading it, you know, the whole family togetherness thing, but I'm actually looking forward to it."

"Me too. It'll be nice to be together over the holidays." Will began, He paused for a moment before continuing "So what did ya get me?"

"Is that your best casual voice?"

"Ok, ok... but a hint."

"Um... it's shiny."

Will tensed for a second, trying to fish for more clues "Shiny like... sparkly."

Warren laughed, knowing full well what Will was thinking.

"It depends."

They had reached the Strongholds house and went inside, heading right for the bedroom. They sat down on the bed, Will kicking off his shoes and nuzzling into Warren's neck.

"Hey Will?" Warren said, leaning back to look his boyfriend in the face

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Warren. I don't think I've ever been this happy before."

Warren pulled Will closer to him, until the younger boy was lying on top of him. Warren then reached around and squeezed his ass playfully.

"How about now?"

-

AN: Hmm, see some actiony stuff, plus it's always fun to write Warren as Evil, embarrassed and sexy in one chapter.

The Plan I have is a solid one, looking good to me. Does require some research though, and since im moving away soonish, I'm gonna be pretty busy with that, so I don't know how soon I will update, but I will update as soon as possible, hopefully within just over a week.

Love to you all, and I love those reviews :P

Dylan


	7. Chapter 7

-1A:N…I know I know, zero percent update for the past long long while, but believe me when I say I have an excuse, or at least a semi plausible reason. See, first I got evicted (through no fault of my own) then I was in almost two grand debt, which for an 18 year old, living alone on a tiny tiny income isn't good. But then, something great happened. I have told you all the bad stuff that's been going on, so prepare to be insanely happy for me. I met someone, the most wonderful guy in the entire world. And after reading back on the last few chapters, he actually seems just like the version of Warren I write, but I wrote those before we met. Weird. Then however, I was forced to move out of the city and back home to my parents in our tiny hometown. I can go back in January, but needless to say, long distance with Dan (the new guy) is hard… anyway, I wrote this tonight, hope you all enjoy…

Chapter Seven:  
The quiet knock on the door came moments before it opened.  
"Morning boys." Josie said, smiling brightly. Warren sat up hazily half concerned with covering his bare chest and also with trying to suppress the laughter that came with seeing Josie Stronghold dressed as Mrs Clause. "Guess who came last night?"  
"Letterman?" Will mumbled, burrowing his head deeper into his pillow.  
"No silly! Santa!" She trilled before disappearing into the hallway, calling out behind her for the boys to be downstairs in five minutes.  
"Will. Your mom…. She's….very Christmas-y."  
"Yeah. I'm putting it down to immense childhood trauma."  
"Oh?"  
"She never got the easy bake oven she wanted when she was eight."  
Warren laughed, "I can see how that would scar somebody for life. It's a wonder she never turned rogue."  
"Can we go back to sleep?"  
"I think maybe not. Come on."  
"No…" Will moaned quietly "I wanna cuddle…."  
Warren laughed again and pulled off the covers quickly, ignoring Will's gasp. "Nope. Christmas fun to be had, get up." 

-

"Ok Warren snap out of it!" Warren whispered to himself urgently. He was standing in the Stronghold bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror. The present giving had gone well, and his presents to Josie and Steve had gone down pretty well, but now…now the big moment had arrived.

"Grow a pair and get back down there." He said to himself. With one final look in the mirror, Warren turned the door handle and walked out into the hallway. As he descended the stairs he noticed a huge grin spread across Wills face. Even if he didn't know what Warren had gotten him, it was obvious something big was going on.

Warren sat down with Will near the tree. Warren gave a sigh of relief upon seeing that Steve and Josie had gone into the kitchen to prepare some breakfast. At least he didn't have to do this in front of them. He had already told them his plans, but Warren really hadn't looked forward to bearing his soul in front of the entire Stronghold family.

"Baby." Warren said as he nuzzled into Wills neck "It's present time"

"Oh goody!" Will said, once again showing Warren how innocent he was at heart.

"Ok, so I have your present, but you're not allowed to say anything until I'm finished alright?"

"Got it." Will said jokingly

"Will. Before we got together, I was this totally different person. Angry and violent and rude…and well, I know I'm still like that a lot now, but it's different. See, when I'm with you, I don't feel like Warren Peace. The guy with the big reputation and even bigger mean streak."

Warren paused to swallow hard. He pulled out a small red box from his pocket. Will's eyes bulged as he saw the small jewellery box, but true to his word, he remained silent.

"When I'm with you, I'm just Warren…and I can be anything. You make everything right and I love you."

He opened the box, revealing an beautiful ring with two bands, intertwined together.

"This isn't a proposal in the real sense. We're young and…well, what I mean is, it's wouldn't be like it happened in six months time or anything but….will you marry me?"

Wills mouth opened slightly, a breathy noise escaping his mouth. After a small moment he grabbed Warren around his neck, kissing him hard on the mouth.

Warren broke the kiss eventually "So is that a yes?"

"Yes!" Will yelled "Yes! Of course!"

-

Warren grinned again as his lover…no his fiancé lay beside him, naked and sleeping deeply. The rest of the day had been a bit of a blur, full of congratulations from Steve and Josie, and the amazing scene Layla made when she came to wish them a happy Christmas. But it had been a good day for Warren.

But still he lay sleepless. He stood up and moved over to the window, thinking of what awaited him in the future. He had been back to the basement only once and had gotten no more information than the time before. Warren knew that his time was running out. Whatever was going to happen would eventually, and then his "hostage" would be worthless.

It was time to try something different, and Warren had one idea in mind.

It was time for him to visit an old friend.

---

A:N I can't promise anything but I really do wanna update more.


	8. Chapter 8

-1Chapter Eight:

"Can I see some ID please?" The receptionist asked. Warren handed over his drivers license quickly, while looking around the room, praying he wouldn't see anyone he knew. This wasn't exactly a place he could be seen in without doing some serious explaining, meaning his secret hostage would be less secret.

"Peace…as in the son of…" The receptionist began before trailing off. Warren sneered at her and snatched back his ID.

"You got it. Son of the big bad."

As soon as Warren had finished saying this he felt a slight pang of guilt. He knew the receptionist hadn't meant to offend him and that she was just surprised, in a way he was a semi-celebrity in the hero world. The son of the worlds worst and all that. But it had been a stressful day of filling out forms just to get into the place, and he really wasn't in the mood to be judged.

"Right…well all the paperwork seems to be in order, if you would just like to follow me." She said, and began walking down a long white corridor.

Warren followed closely behind. The walls were completely bare save for the row of white doors that stretched on as far as he could see. Big place.

After walking for a few minutes, they came to a stop.

"He's in here. You can go in now."

"Is it safe? I could probably take him down…my only real risk would be some sort of neon suntan…but you know… is he gonna try anything?" 

"No, he's restrained."

"Thanks" Warren said before opening the door and stepping inside, closing it slowly behind him.

Warren turned away from the door slowly and looked toward the figure in front of him, rocking slightly, his body restrained by a straight jacket.

'Hello Zach."

-

A:N Really short I know, but I just needed to write something, to keep my brain ticking over, but its almost three am and I have a really sore back (work related accident the other day)

So enjoy… I think this is a good bit actually.

Love.

Dylan Stratus


	9. Chapter 9

-1Chapter Nine:

"You really shouldn't be here you know." Zach mumbled quietly, his eyes lowered toward the floor. Warren cringed at Zach's appearance, his once bright white hair was now a faded murky grey, his face was drawn and slack and his eyes had lost all sense of his former personality, now just two pools of black.

"Zach…it's me, Warren." He said as he shuffled his feet uncomfortably.

"He checks."

"What?" Warren asked, mentally reminding himself not too get sucked too far into Zach's madness.

"He checks me. He'll find out you were here." Zach spat out anxiously, as if each word was poison on his tongue. Warren gasped slightly as Zach looked him in the eye for the first time. A look of dread and despair was firmly fixed on the younger boys face.

"Then lets make this quick." Warren said "I need to know…when…when Parker gave you the power, where were you?"

Zach remained silent, apparently lost in his own world.

"Please Zach, it's really important that you tell me. Did he… I don't know, did he take you somewhere?"

"Yes."

"Where?" Warren asked again, more forcefully now. "I need to know."

"A bar. The..The Last Resort."

Warren rolled his eyes slightly. He knew the place very well and it wasn't the kind of place you wanted to be in, unless you had serious power, or problems so serious you just didn't care anymore. He'd spent a lot of time there before meeting Will.

"You're sure that's where he took you?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Zach." Warren said. He turned to leave, oddly anxious to get as far away from Zach as possible.

"Warren!" Zach called 'How is she?"

Warren turned around and smiled sadly. "She's good man, really really good. The other day, she changed into a bird…ok it was a seagull but still, her powers are getting stronger."

'Is she still all purple?"

"Yeah Zach. Some things never change I guess."

Warren waited for a moment for a reply, but when it didn't come, he was sure it was a fleeting moment of sanity and that Zach was back in the world he entered on the night he betrayed them all.

-

Warren took one last, long drag on his cigarette before dropping it onto the step and stubbing it out beneath his heavy boot. He sighed, feeling the strain of another long day of detective work and already dreading what was ahead of him.

He knocked on the door of the Stronghold home, mentally shaking himself out of the haze that he had found himself in. Although he was never overly fond of Zach, he had been a friend, one of his first real friends, and seeing him that way had been alarming to say the least.

Josie Stronghold opened the door and smiled warmly at Warren.

"Hello Warren."

'Hi Mrs Stronghold."

"You know we really should just cut you a key."

"Um yeah. Is Will home?"

"Sure, he's upstairs. Warren would you like me to fix you a snack, you're looking a little pale."

"I'm fine thanks Mrs Stronghold, I'm just gonna go up to Will."

"Ok." Josie said as Warren began to climb the stairs "But if you want anything, just help yourself"

"Thanks" Warren said as he reached the top of the stairs. He walked quietly over to Wills bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Will called from inside.

"Hey baby." Warren said as he slipped inside, shutting the door quietly behind him "I missed you so much today."

"I missed you too." Will said. He grinned at Warren cheekily, before looking mildly concerned "Are you alright, you look a little…"

"Pale? Yeah everyone keeps saying that."

"Well then it must be true." He said, standing up to give Warren a kiss on the neck "Anything I can do?"

Warren smiled and pulled off his jacket.

"Well I'm a little tired…but I'm sure I can muster up some energy if you can think of a way to help me…unwind."

Will flushed a deep red and grinned "Such as?"

Warren growled slightly and pounced on Will, pinning him to the bed and kissing him furiously. After a moment, Warren pulled away and climbed off Will, who lay looking confused.

"Take off your clothes Stronghold. Now"

Will was used to Warren taking charge, but something told him tonight was going to be wild.

-

Later, as they lay in bed, Wills head resting on Warrens chest, Warren thought of the day ahead. He was going to get some answers, once and for all.

-

AN: I updated! Seriously, I could write a movie about all the crazy things that have happened to me since my first Warren/Will fic, but I think you guys get the idea by now, it's all doom and gloom…which stops the updates. But on the plus side, this update must mean its getting good right?

Hope y'all enjoy.

Dylan Stratus.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Warren grinned at his reflection in the nearest store window as he walked past. With his tight black jeans and white muscle top, he looked hot. It wasn't very often he dressed with the intention of looking tough and sexy at the same time, but today it would serve his purpose.

He yawned a little and shook his head, regretting lying awake in bed, although it wasn't something he could control lately. He leaned against a nearby tree and lit a cigarette, opting to use a lighter instead of his powers. The street was just a little bit crowded for that and he was already drawing enough attention to himself with the way he looked.

He sighed as he looked at his cell phone as it signaled yet another text message from Will asking where he was. It was eleven o'clock on Friday morning and Warren had decided to take the day off school to investigate further, and go down to the last resort to finally get what he was looking for. If he couldn't get the creature in his basement to talk, he was sure there was something or someone there that could help him. If Parker had taken Zach there, it was safe to say he was a regular and since the creature was obviously working with Parker and his father, perhaps someone could tell him something of use.

He took one last drag on his cigarette before throwing it onto the ground, stubbing it out with his boot, ignoring the slightly judgmental look an elderly lady passing him on the street gave. He began walking again, his destination fixed firmly in his mind. Before heading to the bar later on, Warren knew he needed something for protection. Although he had many of his mothers weapons at home, Warren wanted something of his own. As strange as it seemed, he felt as if this was a mission of his own, and buying a new weapon seemed like a good way to celebrate it.

He quickly turned down an alleyway that lead off from the main street in Maxville and entered into the first store. Inside was dark and quiet, with no other customers other than an old man who stood in the corner staring at the stores extensive range of rifles. The place was a dump, but Warren loved it. The owner was a very shady man, but if you had cash, he would sell you anything, regardless of your age.

"And what can I do for you today kid?" The owner said from behind the counter, barely bothering to look up from the magazine he was reading.

"I'm looking for a knife. Something decent sized and intimidating."

"How intimidating are we talking kid?"

"Very. Money isn't an issue. I want the best." Warren said. He had learned a long time ago that when dealing with people like this, it's best to get right to the point.

The owner bent down and rummaged beneath the counter for a moment before placing a black box on the counter. Warren lifted off the lid and smiled. The knife inside was a little over eight inches long and the handle was covered with intricate carvings.

"You like?" The owner asked

"Sure. Where's it from?"

"Uh.. it's Chinese I think."

Warren smiled. Perfect.

-

"Will relax. You know what he's like, he's probably just having a day to himself or something." Layla said calmly as Will ran his fingers through his hair and stared at his cell phone as if mentally trying to will it to ring.

"Layla... I'm worried because I know exactly what he's like."

"What do you mean?"

"He... he keeps secrets from me. He does love me, but he...well I know sometimes he lies. To protect me."

"From what?"

"I don't know. That's what worries me the most. Warren will try to deal with whatever it is himself, no matter how much he needs help."

"So what can we do?"

"I don't know Layla. Sometimes I just don't know with him."

-

"Warren!"

Warren looked over to the bar where his name had been called from. He smiled briefly, not quite enough to suggest he was happy to see the man, but just enough to be polite. It was wise not to start fights here. He walked over to the bar and sat on a stool, quickly glancing at the surroundings. There were a few people sitting around the bar and a couple of tall, thin men playing pool in a corner.

"And to what do we owe the pleasure of your company Mr. Peace?" The man who had greeted him said as he sidled over to the stool next to Warren.

"Hey Craig." Warren said slowly, not looking him in the eye.

Craig Warner was a regular at The Last Resort and was a man to be taken very seriously. Although at only 5'4 he didn't look like much of a threat, he carried a lot of weight in the criminal world of Maxville. Craig knew everything and everybody and wasn't known for giving up information without a price. But luckily for Warren, Craig had always had a particular fondness for him.

"Well, we haven't seen you around here in quite some time."

"Yeah, I've been pretty busy I guess." Warren said, softening some. The best way to get to Craig Warner was to be as vulnerable as possible.

"With what?"

"School mostly. I've been trying really hard to settle down after my mother..."

"Yes, I was very sorry to hear that. If there is anything I can do...if you need any financial help, or anything else...you only have to ask."

Warren smirked inwardly "At what cost?" He thought, but aloud he only muttered thanks.

"Would you like a drink Warren?"

Warren smiled genuinely for the first time that night. A drink certainly would take the edge off of things.

"Do you remember my drink?"

"Of course Warren!" Craig said, and signaled to the bartender, who came over immediately, apparently also intimidated by him. "A mojito if you will."

"Thanks Mr. Warner."

"How many times Warren, call me Craig."

"Thanks Craig." he said, ignoring the feeling of disgust rising in his stomach. Playing innocent and vulnerable around this man wasn't the most fun way to spend a night.

"So is there anything I can do for you?"

"Actually Craig... I do have an ulterior motive for coming here tonight. I'm looking for some information."

"I thought as much." Craig said and laughed deeply "What is it you're looking for?"

"I need to know anything you can tell me about a guy named Parker. About my age, thin, kinda emo?"

Craig laughed again.

"Oh yes, we all remember Parker. He didn't exactly blend in."

"Thank you." Warren said to the barman, who placed his drink in front of him. Warren took a large sip from the glass and smiled.

"God that's good!"

"You're first drink in a while huh?"

"Oh yeah!" Warren said "So... what do you mean he didn't fit in?"

"Well he was a little...effeminate...to say the least.."

"Did he come here often."

"Oh yes, far more often than you do these days."

Warren shrugged and smiled. "Being busy can suck."

"So why are you looking for Parker?"

"I think he has something to do with a murder... and a few other strange occurrences."

"Why not just go to The Commander and Jetstream? I hear you are close with them now."

"Kinda... I guess I just wanna carry on my mothers work. I... I need to be there when my fathers plan comes to a head. I wanna be the one to finish him off once and for all."

"That's very brave... or stupid. I'll let you know which when it's all done."

"Ok then. So, what can you tell me about Parker?"

"He used to come here four or five times a week. Rents a kind of storage room in the back. I know he's still paying for it, but he hasn't been there in months now."

"And the chances of me getting in there are..."

"Slim to none. Doors locked by a code. No way in without the code."

"Great..."

"Cheer up Warren. If it were easy would it be fun?"

"Yes."

"Well... have another drink or two and maybe it will seem better."

Warren laughed, and aware that he wasn't going to find any answers tonight, signaled for the bartender.

-

Will shivered as he landed in Warren's garden. It was far too cold of a night to have flown over without a jacket. He knocked on the door and waited for a moment, his stomach tightening with fear. As many secrets as Warren kept, he had never gone the whole day without contacting him at all.

"Come on Warren." He muttered "I'm fuckin' freezing."

He knocked again, but after another long moment with no reply he shook his head and pulled the keys to Warren's home from his pocket.

"Screw this." He said as he unlocked the door and stepped inside to the warmth of his boyfriends home.

"Warren?" Will called "You home?"

He walked around the house slowly from room to room checking for signs of Warren. After finding the house was empty he walked back into the living room and sat down.

"Fuck!" he shouted and rubbed his temples "Where the fuck are you?"

Suddenly, a loud thud sounded through the house. Will jumped up off the couch.

"Warren?"

Thump.

"Where are you?"

Will stepped out into the hallway, waiting for another sound.

Thump.

Will span around,. the sound was coming from the basement. Slowly, he walked to the door that lead to the basement and turned the handle. Slowly he pushed the door open. As he reached for the light switch, which hung from a frayed rope attached to the ceiling, the front door burst open.

Will span around.

"Hey baby!" Warren shouted as he stumbled through the door "You're here!"

Will pushed the door of the basement closed, forgetting about the sound at the sight of Warren in such a state. His eyes were half closed as he leaned against the door frame for support. His hair was a tangled mess and in one hand he held a cigarette, in the other a bottle of vodka.

"Are you drunk?" Will asked incredulously.

"Yep!" Warren said. He hiccupped slightly and slid down the doorframe onto the floor. He then tossed his cigarette outside, lifted the near empty bottle to his lips and drained the rest. Will could only look on in disbelief as Warren then threw the bottle outside, laughing as it shattered on the driveway.

"Will!" Warren yelled "Come here baby! Gimmie a kiss!"

"Uh... I think maybe I should get you into bed..."

"Mmm, yes please." Warren growled and began to undo his jeans

"Uh no... I think you'd better sleep this one off."

-

A:N Updated! Woo. I have very limited internet access, (a dollar for ten minutes!) so its been hard, but I have figured out how to write on my laptop and use the keydrive thing to transfer it online, so it's all good.

Chapters 1,4 and 5 of life's a show have been edited (or in some cases fully rewritten) check it out!

Will aim to update once a week :)

love y'all - Dylan

(Oh and as usual, I swear I have a plan.)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

"So you wanna talk about it?" Will said as he lay in bed, covers thrown off of him, scratching his stomach.

"Mmmfh" Warren groaned into the pillow. He rolled over onto his side and smiled at Will slightly. "Not really."

"Warren come on." Will replied. It was obvious to Warren by his tone, Will wasn't kidding.

"I like to drink..."

"But where... I mean we aren't even old enough..."

"We are in the right places Stronghold."

Will lay silently for a moment, before placing a hand on Warren's thigh.

"Baby..." he said "You worry me. What's with this? Going out and getting smashed really isn't like you."

Warren laughed "It kinda is..."

"Well yeah but..." Will stopped, flustered at fighting a losing battle.

"Look it's really not a big thing. Before we got together I used to go out like last night quite a lot."

"I thought you were happy now..."

"I am. Sometimes it's just fun to go and be reckless and crazy."

"I guess I understand... maybe you could take me sometime..."

"You think you could keep up?" Warren said. He stuck his tongue out at Will and nudged him playfully with one hand, while tugging at Will's boxers with the other. "Hmm, and now for my favorite hang over cure!"

-

Majenta sighed as she caught her reflection stepping off the bus. Another Monday. She pulled her book bag closer and walked briskly towards the school, praying she wouldn't bump in to Layla or the others. Day to day life had gotten a lot harder since Zach had sold them out. The constant effort of pretending to be ok was taking a definite toll on her and she had been feeling tired a lot recently.

"Majenta!" A voice called just as she had reached for the handle on the door into the school. She rolled her eyes and turned around slowly, hoping whoever had called out to her had a decent reason.

"Hey Majenta!"

"Oh hey Ashley...Um. What's up?' Majenta said, mentally slapping herself for giving Ashley the chance to start a conversation. Ashley was a nice girl, popular but without being stuck up and very pretty. Her long blonde hair was always styled to perfection and she was known for matching her jewelry to the color of her lip gloss. She could also talk you to death if you gave her half the chance.

"Well, I know we aren't close... but I've noticed you've been kinda down lately... and I guess I wondered if you wanted to hang out sometime."

Majenta thought for a second, feeling slightly guilty about the airhead label she had given Ashley in her head. For the first time, someone was actually acknowledging the fact that she had been having a hard time. Her friends had been there for her, but none of them had ever addressed it. They waited for her to need them.

"That's really nice... but you know... I'm pretty busy..."

"Oh ok." Ashley said, looking disappointed for a moment. "Well, the offers there if you wanna take me up on it sometime. I figure when we graduate, a lot of people from sky high are gonna work together on something at some point, so I think it's important to have each others backs when things are tough."

"Thanks Ashley." Majenta said, and smiled genuinely for the first time in a long while.

-

"Hey boys." Layla said as Warren and Will sat down at their lunch table.

"Hey Layla." Will replied, tearing the top from his juice, while Warren merely grunted.

"So what's up? No drama in at least a week now?"

"Oh no, plenty of drama, pretty much life as usual in fact." Will said "But what about you? I haven't seen Scott around in a while?"

"Yeah... we're kinda taking things slow..."

"How slow?" Will said, feeling some concern. Layla had been happy with Scott, and it helped relieve Will of the occasional guilt he still felt over their breakup.

"Postal Service slow."

"Ouch." Warren said, looking up from his food briefly "Just get him drunk and have your way with him."

"Warren!"

"Oh come on, like that's not what you were thinking too... ok well maybe not the drunk part."

"I definitely...Probably won't be doing that." Layla said and aimed a smile at Majenta as she sat down "Hey Maj. Saw you talking to Ashley earlier. What's up?"

"Oh she was just asking if I wanted to hang out sometime. She's nice right? Do we like her?"

"Sure... she's nice. One might say a little too nice." Will said "Kinda robot Barbie?"

"Will!" Layla admonished, before firing a look toward Warren who was chuckling softly.

"Sorry, I blame Warren... Being around him so much is making me hate happy people." Will said and poked his tongue out in his boyfriends direction.

"So we doing the study group thing tonight?" Layla asked, trying to ignore Warren and Will as they shoved each other affectionately. Seeing them like that still brought up some weird feelings.

"Um, I was actually thinking of taking Ashley up on her offer." Majenta mumbled, not lifting her eyes from her food

"Yeah sorry green peace, I've got plans." Warren said.

"Me too!" Will said quickly

"You have plans?" Warren asked

"I can be mysterious too." Will said defensively.

"Guess I can study by myself..."

-

The darkness that engulfed Warren was illuminated only by the lit end of his cigarette. He coughed slightly and made a mental note to quit smoking soon. He pulled his jacket tighter across his chest and carried on walking. It was past midnight and the streets were deserted, but he still wanted to hurry up and get to where he was going.

After a few more minutes, Warren turned and purposefully strode down the driveway of the address Craig had given him. Parkers home. He walked straight to the back of the house and to the door, pausing for only a moment before he smashed his elbow through the glass panel on the door. He paused for another moment, listening for the sounds of neighbors or, in the worst case scenario, a burger alarm.

Silence.

Warren smirked as he reached his hand through the hole in the glass and unlocked the door, swinging it open towards him.

"Too easy." he muttered.

Closing the door behind him, he illuminated a fingertip, opting not to risk switching on the lights. Even in the darkness Warren could tell this wasn't an ordinary home. At first glance it could definitely appear that way, but as Warren focused more, the distinct lack of any personal items, or any feeling of a family having lived there, was almost disturbing.

Warren moved quickly through the house, looking for wherever Parker had kept his belongings. He climbed the stairs carefully and walked down the hallway, ducking his head into all the doors. Finally, at the end of the hall, he found what he was looking for.

A creak of a floorboard behind Warren made him stop for a moment, before walking into the room.

Another creak.

Warren spun around quickly, his fist connecting with flesh and sending a body to the floor. In the darkness Warren could see a figure standing up.

"Ready for more?" Warren yelled, as flames engulfed his arms. In the light of the fire, he saw his face.

"Will?"

-


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve.

"Will!" Warren growled, letting his arms extinguish "What are you doing here?"

"Uh..."

"You followed me?" Warren asked, stepping closer to Will, feeling his body starting to relax from the rush of adrenaline he had felt moments before.

"Sort of."

"How do you mean sort of?"

"Sort of as in.. Exactly." Will said sheepishly.

Warren rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, wondering how this was gonna turn out.

"Well come on Warren, what did you expect?" Will said, holding his hands up to Warren's chest "I worry about you... and the more you tell me not to, that makes me worry more. I know there's things you're not telling me."

"Will..."

"What are you doing here?" Will asked

Warren breathed through his nose slowly and closed his eyes for a moment. He loved Will dearly, but sometimes he drove him crazy.

"I'm... investigating."

"What?"

"The murder in the woods, that whole thing. I'm trying to find out what's going on."

"And... What brings you here?"

"This is Parker's home." Warren said; walking into the room Parker had been using. "Make yourself useful; look for anything that might help."

"Excuse me?" Will asked in disbelief "You lie to me and now you're gonna start ordering me around?"

"Look..." Warren sighed again "I... I promise I'll explain everything later, but I really wanna make this a quick trip. Parkers still using this place sometimes and I would not like to run into him."

"Ok." Will said simply and followed Warren into the room. They both wandered around for a few minutes in silence collecting up any papers or files they could see. Warren picked up a small empty box from the floor and began shoving what they had been collecting in it.

"Come on." He said and began to walk to the exit.

-

"And so I was like, seriously, I would rather eat rat poison than go out with you!" Ashley said with a giggle as she brushed a lock of hair behind her ear and smiled warmly "and that was before everyone knew he was a major psycho."

"I always thought Lash was in love with Speed..." Majenta said and smiled. As much as she hated to admit it to herself, she was having a fun time with Ashley. Although she cared about her friends a lot, it was nice to have a conversation that probably wouldn't lead to death and mystery.

"Oh that?" Ashley said "No that was just a rumor. Probably brought on by the Warren and Will thing. Apparently gay is the new black or orange or something."

"But you're cool with that? Will and Warren are some of my best friends..."

"Oh of course, they are TOTALLY cute together!"

"Just don't let Warren catch you saying that, unless you want your next tanning session to be extra flamey."

Ashley laughed again and stood up, shaking her empty glass and motioning towards the kitchen, at which Majenta quickly stood and followed. Ashley's house was gorgeous and Majenta couldn't wait to see the rest of it.

"This is the kitchen... I know.. I know, it's too much. My parents kinda went overboard, and the joke is, neither of them are here often enough to actually cook."

"They work a lot huh?"

"Oh yeah." Ashley said, looking serious for a moment "but you know, it's cool. It's a little like having my own house most of the time."

Majenta sat down on one of the black barstools that lined the counter as Ashley began to look through the fridge. Her eyes glanced along the counter slightly before settling on a book that sat on one of the stools near her. On the cover was a large symbol that Majenta had never seen before.

"What's this?" Majenta asked, holding the book up.

Ashley turned her head quickly, making Majenta laugh slightly at the way her hair swayed, the way every action Ashley made was graceful.

"Oh that. I've been studying the occult a little lately."

Majenta raised an eyebrow.

'It's not as crazy as it sounds... I mean, we do have superpowers so you know..."

"I guess you're right about that." Majenta laughed.

-

"Are you sure we couldn't just do this at your place?" Will asked, glancing around them nervously.

"No." Warren said, pulling off his jacket. "If we're gonna do this, I'm gonna need a drink. Or four."

The pair walked through the doors of The Last Resort. Will glanced around again, waiting to be asked for ID and thrown out. Warren walked directly towards the bar, shooting a look to Will, mentally telling him to hurry up.

"So, what do ya want?" Warren asked

"Huh?"

"To drink."

"Oh um...I don't know..."

Warren signaled to the barman, a handsome Romanian boy who had served him before. He smiled as he came over to Warren.

"What can I get you Peace?"

"I'll have a bourbon and coke and uh, a vodka cranberry for him."

While the barman went to make their drinks, Warren turned to Will and smiled.

"It really isn't as bad as you think it might be."

"The drink or the big chunk of truth you're about to tell me?" Will asked

"Both."

-

"Will?" Warren said, waving his hand slowly in front of his boy's face "Are you shocked or drunk?"

"A little of both." Will replied, grinning.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner... I just don't like to get you involved in this sort of stuff. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Will sighed "Warren... you have to understand, I don't always need protection. I know I can be a little... naive sometimes... but I can handle myself. You're strong, but WE are stronger, together.'

Warren smiled slightly, feeling a mixture of guilt and absolute adoration. Will really was the perfect guy.

"So... when are we gonna go through these papers then?" Will asked.

"Hmm, tomorrow I guess... I mean, since we're here and everything, we might as well make this a party."

"Do you think..." Will began, while stirring the ice in his empty glass. 'Do you think we should get the others in on this? Layla and Majenta?"

Warren thought for a moment. The idea alarmed him a little. After all this time, he still preferred to do things alone, but as will had said on countless occasions, it's ok to need people.

"Yeah, I think that's probably a good idea..."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

"So, we're looking for what exactly?" Majenta asked, gesturing to the large amount of papers strewn across the room. Will and Warren had called the girls over to Warren's home earlier and had spent the last half an hour explaining the whole situation.

"Exactly?" Warren asked

"Yeah."

"I'm not sure."

Majenta rolled her eyes and flopped down on the couch.

"Look guys, I know this sucks big time, but I guess we're looking for a code or something? Numbers, a password, I don't know... just something to get me in."

"To a bar?" Layla asked skeptically

"No. To Parkers secret room, inside the bar... ok out loud it sounds a little lame. But... this creature thing, whatever it is, knows stuff I need to know and isn't talking. It works for Parker and my father, so I'm hoping whatever Parker uses to control it might be in the room."

"Like a spell or something?" Majenta asked, thinking back to the conversation she had had with Ashley about the occult. Magic had suddenly seemed a lot more plausible when being explained by a pretty blonde.

"Maybe... I admit, I'm kinda clutching at straws here, but... well it's really all I have to go on."

Will gave Warren's arm a quick squeeze.

"So ... I guess Majenta and I can go through the papers, and Will and Layla can get through the journals?"

"Sure thing."

With that, Warren and Majenta started dividing the papers among the two of them, while Will and Layla sat across the room, at Warren's dining room table. The open plan meant that they could all see each other, but private conversations could be had.

Layla leaned over to the table, keeping her voice low. "So... you actually went out drinking last night?"

"Yep!" Will said, looking proud, before seeing the concerned look Layla used so often these days. "Aww come on Layla, it was one time...and you know... it was Warren's idea..."

"Well, as long as you were careful. Drunken super strength? Probably not a good thing..."

"It can't be worse than a drunken pyro with an unhealthy interest in danger..." Will replied, while laughing and glancing over at Warren. "No it was fun... and a good way to get to him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know, loosen his tongue a little."

"I guess as long as you don't become some sort of crazed alcoholic or something." Layla giggled.

-

Warren shut the door heavily and turned to face Will. The girls had just left after spending the entire afternoon searching through Parkers possessions.

"Well," Will said "That was kinda... sucktacular."

"Tell me about it." Warren replied as he lit a cigarette, ignoring the way Will screwed up his nose "Hey it's my house."

"Yeah yeah. Anyway, I just can't believe he wouldn't keep any kind of record of it. He hardly seemed like a super brain, I'm surprised he could remember it."

"You don't like him much do you?" Warren asked, throwing Will a knowing glance.

"Well no... All the burnt bodies that have been turning up... he's a part of that... not cool."

"I think its more than that." Warren said, pulling Will gruffly towards him "I think there's something else."

"Maybe..."

"Because we almost hooked up that time?"

"Yeah..." Warren said, looking at the floor.

"Don't be silly babe. You know you're my guy.... That was just... I was upset. You know there's nobody else for me... it's only you."

Will smiled, before grabbing Warren's cigarette and taking a long drag.

"If that wasn't so sexy, I'd tell you off Will." Warren said, before taking Will by the hand and leading him to the bedroom.

-

"Wow, that's intense." Ashley said as she pulled her long, blonde hair into a tight ponytail. Majenta and Ashley were once again sitting in her enormous kitchen, discussing the events of the day.

"Yeah. And I've never seen Warren that way. So focused. I mean, yeah it's his father... but..."

"But Warren feels responsible?"

"I think so."

"That sucks. So no luck with finding a code?"

"None whatsoever. I guess it was a stretch really. But you know... there are so many numbers and stuff we have to remember these days... I write mine down."

"I usually use the same ones." Ashley said, smiling warmly "I know, I know, that's totally a bad idea, but it's so much easier, you know, like you say, Email passwords, credit card pin numbers, locker codes... it's easier to have the same ones."

"Hmm. yeah..."

-

Warren woke with a start, with Will snuggled closely to him, his head on Warrens chest and his hand resting his fiance's stomach. The phone was ringing shrilly through the house, and although it was still pretty early, but they had tired each other out enough to sleep for a while.

Warren reached over and picked up the phone "Yeah..." He growled.

"Hey it's me, Maj."

Warren was instantly fully awake.

"Are you alright? What's happened?"

"No Warren, it's ok. I just... I spoke to Ashley about what's been going on, and she said something interesting..."

Warren paused for a second. Usually they kept things in their own little group and he was slightly surprised Majenta would bring someone else in without saying anything about it to the rest of them.

"Ok..."

"Well we were talking about codes, and Ashley was saying how she kept a lot of her personal codes and stuff the same. And she mentioned locker numbers.... We don't have much to go on, maybe we can check out Parkers locker number?"

"I... I guess it makes sense...in a way. Will and I can get it tonight."

"Sweet."

"Thanks Maj."

Warren hung up the phone and looked around the room. It was still early enough for some light to come through the windows, although darkness was slowly creeping around the edges of the room. He shook Will gently.

"Wake up Stronghold." He whispered into Will's ear. "We got a mission."

-

An hour later they were in the air, with Will's arms linked through Warrens. Not the most comfortable of flying positions, but it was better for their purpose tonight. The pair were dressed entirely in black, ready for a nights detective work.

They set down outside Sky High silently.

"Ready babe?" Warren asked, smiling darkly. As good as he seemed to be now, there really was nothing like a little breaking and entering to get his heart racing.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Will replied "Do you know how much trouble we could get in for this?"

"Yep"

"And you're not worried?"

"Nope."

"You're crazy Warren." Will said, as they reached the main entrance.

Warren crouched down, brushing aside a small shrub next to the door, revealing a small, silver panel. He slid the cover off and smiled at the mass of wires before him.

"Once again, too easy." He said as he pulled one of the wires loose. "There. Much less alarmy now."

'How do you know all this?" Will asked.

"Supervillan, father... you know?"

Warren stood up and smiled at Will again, giving him a quick kiss on the top of his head. Will smiled and reached out to the door, pausing for a moment before applying enough pressure to break the lock. Both boys waited silently for a second, waiting for the sound of the alarm.

Silence.

-


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

"So let's make this a nice quick visit ok?" Will asked, with his eyes darting around nervously. Although being with Warren usually made him feel safe, this time, he wasn't so sure. He could only imagine how much trouble he would be in if they got caught.

"Count on it." Warren replied, moving quickly towards the administration office. The plan was pretty simple, break in, find the locker list on the admin computer and get Parkers code. If they found it quickly, they would have enough time to go to the bar and test if Ashley's theory was right.

"This way Will." Warren said, turning the corner. As they passed the detention room, Warren smirked slightly. "If only we knew when we first went in there huh? Coulda had a lot of fun."

"God Warren, that really is ALL you think about isn't it?"

"I'm a teenage boy, what did ya expect?"

"Well, in this situation, not that."

"We're here." Warren said, indicating the door and moving aside for Will to break the lock. Once inside, Warren sat down in front of the computer and began typing. He hadn't always been very good with computers, but when they first became friends, Ethan had taught him a few tricks.

"So?" Will asked "Any luck?"

"Uh... this is the list.... Here, Parker."

Warren hit print on Parkers file. Along with his locker combination, some brief details were listed. Medical details, home address and telephone number. Warren collected the papers and walked towards a box on the other side of the room, igniting his hands as he went.

"Uh Warren?"

"Security cameras." He said simply, as he held his flaming hand close enough to melt the box. "Probably wouldn't want this on funniest home videos anytime soon."

Will smiled again. Warren may seem reckless, but you really never could say he didn't plan ahead when it counted.

-

"Ok. One drink, the back to business." Will said as they walked through the doors of what was quickly becoming their regular bar.

"That's my boy. I knew I could corrupt you."

They sat down on stools in front of the bar and Warren motioned for the bartender to come over. Once again, the Romanian boy was working. He smiled at the pair as he walked over, already certain of at least part of the order.

"A mojito?" He asked, pointing at Warren, who nodded, slightly surprised he had remembered.

"Yeah and Will?" Warren asked

"Um... I'll have one too thanks."

The bartender left to make the drinks slightly further down the bar, giving Warren another perfect opportunity to quickly kiss Will. The kiss lingered for a moment, before Will broke away, blushing deeply.

"Warren!" He cried "Not here!"

Warren smiled, lit a cigarette and looked Will over. If anyone told him they would be here together on the first day they met, he would have laughed in their face... or melted it. He was still constantly surprised at how far they had come and how much they had been through. Once upon a time, Warren didn't even believe love existed and now... now he's engaged.

The bartender placed their drinks in front of them, and waved off the money Warren held out for him.

"Compliments of Mr. Warner." He said, glancing over to the corner Craig Warner was sitting in, before moving off to serve another couple.

"Who's he?" Will asked

"Old friend. We'd better go say thanks. Craig is one guy you definitely don't wanna disrespect."

They picked up their drinks and walked across the room, both ignoring the number of glances from other patrons, both male and female.

"Mr. Peace, how are you tonight? You were in quite the state the last time I saw you."

"Hello Craig. I'm pretty good. How about you?"

"Very well as always Warren." He said, his voice dripping with a mixture of arrogance and lust that made Warren's stomach turn. "I don't believe I have met your friend?"

"Hi." Will said, extending his hand to shake "I'm Will."

"Ah, Will. So you're they man that has Warren on the straight and narrow?"

"I try." Will said, smiling.

"So Warren, is this just a nice, romantic night out or do you have business in the area?"

"Business. As much as I like it here, it's not exactly the place for romance."

"That's true enough Warren." Craig said, getting up "Well, I should be going. But... I think you will find your business is right over there."

Craig nodded towards a door that was slightly obscured by a dancing couple.

"Thanks Craig."

"Anytime Mr. Peace." He said, before adding icily "A pleasure to meet you Will."

"And you Mr. Warner." Will said.

When Craig had finally exited, Warren breathed a sigh of relief. Craig was an ok guy if you were on his side, but he had a sneaky suspicion he saw Will as competition.

"Well... he was..."

"Crazy?" Warren fished.

"Little bit."

-

"Now's the time." Warren said, standing up quickly. They had waited for a while for the bar to clear out a little, and now that the bartender was busying himself cleaning glasses, they had a good opportunity to slip into the room. If the code worked.

They walked quickly across the room to the door and without pause, Warren punched the combination into a small keypad.

'This is it." He said, reaching for the handle. All night, this moment had been weighing on his mind more than anything. If the door didn't open now, they had wasted their time all night.

He pressed down on the handle slowly.

The door opened smoothly. With an audible sigh of relief, the boys stepped inside, closing the door behind them.

"Lets make this one quick too babe." Will said, already picking up books and slips of paper and stuffing them into the duffle bag they had brought along.

"Oh yeah, this place... feels wrong. Zach was here when...."

"I know."

"Look for anything that contains spells, anything that can help to make this thing talk. I'm tired of waiting. I want answers now, once and for all."

They continued in silence, grabbing as many things as they could find, before heading for the door. Warren wanted to be out of the place as quickly as possible.

"Warren?" Will said. He turned around and saw Will holding a laptop. "Better take this as well."

-

As they walked down the deserted street, hand in hand, Warren had to smile. Although he couldn't explain it, he definitely felt like they were close to something this time.

"Ok, so the plan is, get this stuff home and go through it tomorrow with the others?"

"Yeah." Warren said, a little dejectedly. He had been looking forward to getting through it tonight, but it was a little late. They rounded the corner and walked onto Warren's street.

'Cool." Will said. "I can't wait to get to bed."

Warren stopped in his tracks and grabbed hold of Will, who stopped abruptly, shocked. In front of them, standing on Warren's lawn, was what can only be described as a small army. At least thirty figures stood before them, figures that looked to be made of earth. They stood silently, swaying a little, poised for attack.

"What?" yelled a voice "You thought I wouldn't find out?"

"Where is that voi...." Will began, but trailed off when he saw Parker, standing on the roof of Warrens home.

"Seriously?" He yelled, laughing "You can't just break into my home and steal my things without me finding out. And... and you went to the Last Resort?"

Warren ignited his fists, read to cause some pain.

'Warren wait." Will whispered, his eyes firmly fixed on the creatures in front of them. For every movement Warren moved closer, they made one to match.

"Very brave of you Warren honey. But this isn't your fight. You really should have left it to the real heroes." Parker taunted. "All your Hardy Boys detective work isn't gonna do you much good now."

Parker stood for a moment, smiling.

"Get them!" he yelled, before disappearing behind the roof.

Warren moved instantly, ready to attack. The earth creatures attacked in force, charging as one. Warren threw his bag to the floor and ran towards them, his flaming fists flying in every direction, connecting with anything that came close.

"Will!" He yelled above the roar of their attackers "Get him into the van!"

Will moved now, aware of what Warren meant. He flew quickly above the fight and through the window of the house, ignoring the glass slicing his flesh. He ran down the basement steps, forgetting the light altogether. Once swift punch to the creature's head and it went limp, unconscious.

Will picked it up effortlessly and ran back up the steps towards the broken window. He climbed through and ran to the van they had bought for their holiday, which was parked on the side of the street. He dropped the creature and began fumbling for the key.

"Will hurry up!"

Will turned for a moment, to see Warren still fighting off Parkers minions. Finally he found the right key, unlocked the doors and threw the creature into the back of the van. He then grabbed the bag Warren had discarded and threw it onto the passenger side.

"Warren!" Will yelled as he jumped into the driver seat and started the ignition. Warren threw out a huge blast of fire, and ran to the van. Before the burst of flame had cleared, they were already at the end of the street, speeding away from the earth creatures, which were beginning to give chase.

"Where to Warren!" Will yelled.

Warren was slumped in the passenger seat, wrapping a long piece of cloth he had torn from his shirt around the cut on his wrist.

'Get the others. We need to get somewhere safe and figure this out now. Parker wouldn't send this many if we weren't getting close to something."

Will sped on towards Layla's, silently worrying. Maybe they were already too late.

-


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen:

"Warren, make it shut up!" Will yelled as he turned a corner swiftly, not bothering to use the breaks and narrowly missing a mail box. Warren quickly leaned into the back of the van and silenced their hostage with a sharp punch to the head.

They both sighed audibly as the creature slipped into unconsciousness, giving them a moments peace from the racket it had caused while thrashing wildly in the back of their van. They had been driving around the outskirts of Maxville for almost a full hour before losing the small army that had been in hot pursuit and were presently driving to Ashley's house to meet the others.

"So, what the hell happened back there?" Will asked, running a hand through his hair, still feeling the effects of having to drive very fast and very dangerously, something that was completely against his natural instincts.

"My guess is another of Parkers magic tricks. Did you notice how they followed us really closely, then all of a sudden they were gone? Well, I'm betting it took a lot of energy for Parker to create those guys, looks like he's running on empty."

"God our lives are crazy."

"Totally." Warren said, smirking.

"So, you think he was in control of those things, and they are gone now cuz he ran out of gas?"

"That's pretty much my theory. It fits with all of the stuff I have seen on TV." Warren said "So, I think we really need to act quickly, before he recharges or whatever he does"

"Uh." Will said, rubbing his head slightly with one hand "This is so stupid. He was right."

"What?"

"We should leave this to real heroes. How do we always get mixed up with these things?"

Warren was silent for a moment, thinking over what Will had said. It was something he had considered many times before.

"I don't know babe..." he sighed "Bet you wish you never met me now though huh?"

"Warren, what are you talking about?"

"This..." He began, gesturing to the creature in the back of the van and then to the small cuts on Will's skin from the glass window he had thrown himself through. "All of this, it's my fault."

Will pulled the car over suddenly and turned to Warren.

"Don't be an idiot Warren. You can't control what other people do."

"They do it to get at me... if I wasn't around, things would be so much safer....you'd be safer." Warren said, his voice cracking slightly as tears welled up in his eyes.

Will gasped slightly in surprise. He has seen Warren upset before, but it was something he could never get used to. Warren spent so much energy appearing to be the tough guy, it was strange to see him become emotional.

"Maybe..." Will began. He traced his finger slowly along the side of Warrens face and sighed "But without you, what's the point in being safe? Without you I'm dead already."

Warren lunged forward, pressing his lips upon Will's with a crushing ferocity. His hands wrapped in Will's hair and he smirked slightly as his boyfriend let out a small moan.

"Maybe we should...um... finish this later." Will whispered breathlessly "Kinda don't want those guys catching up anytime soon."

"Count on it Stronghold." Warren said gruffly, resuming his normal attitude as if nothing had happened.

Will started the car again and carried on to Ashley's, his mind already beginning to race with worry over what would happen next.

-

A:N... I know this is really short (just really wanted to give y'all an update) and it's been a really long time, but life has been crazy, and I kinda lost my way with this story, but I have a vague idea of what's going to happen, and the final chapter popped into my head while I was filling up my car earlier. I just have a bunch to go in between lol.

I have been reading the rest of the warren/will fic out there, and I'm totally back in the game now, I'm gonna see this story through. Thanks for all the support and kind comments, they really inspire me to write, I just hope you guys like where I take this.

p.s Can you believe this saga has been going since 2006? wow.


	16. Chapter 16

"So, how long till we get some answers?" Warren asked, impatiently pacing around Ashley's kitchen.

They had been hiding at Ashley's house for the past three days, wading through all of the texts they had stolen from Parker. After the first day, Ashley had begun to piece together what they would need to get the creature to talk.

"Soon. I just need to get him to drink this..." Ashley said, gesturing to the pot of murky gray liquid bubbling quietly on the stove. "It should loosen his tongue, if we could get him to open his mouth..."

Warren smirked. "Finally something I can do."

"What are you....oh." Ashley said as Warren proceeded to wrench its mouth open.

"Ash, hurry it up?" He said, clenching his teeth tightly "Kinda wanna keep all my fingers..."

"Right." She said, smiling apologetically before quickly spooning some of the potion into its mouth.

"And how long till it kicks in?"

"Um, well, I haven't ever tried this before, obviously, but I don't think too long..."

"Cool. I'm just gonna go check on Will ok?" Warren said, before walking out without waiting for an answer. As he walked through the living room doors, he smiled slightly at the sight of Will, asleep on the couch.

He walked quietly over to the couch, crouching beside Will.

"I'm so sorry about all of this..." He whispered "It's all my fault. I promise... I won't hurt you again."

Will stirred slightly, rolling over to face Warren.

"Mmm, it's morning already?" He croaked, opening his eyes slowly.

'Nah, sorry. I shouldn't have woken you."

"It's ok." Will replied, sitting up and smiling broadly, melting Warrens heart just a little "So, any closer to finding out what the hells going on?"

"Yeah, we're almost ready in the kitchen, just waiting for Ashley's magic...whatever you call it... to kick in, so we should know something soon."

Warren sat down beside Will, slinging his arm over his lovers shoulder. Will smiled again, burying his head into Warren's chest.

"Our lives should be a movie or something." Will said, laughing a little. "Where are the others?"

"Upstairs I guess. " Warren said. He leaned back and pulled Will even closer to his chest "So a movie huh? Sorry it's not the romcom it should be..."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean Will. As much as you deny it, your life isn't better with me in it. This really is all because of me, and the longer I think about it, the more certain I am."

"Well, don't think like that, cuz it's not true!" Will whispered, sitting up to look Warren in the eyes. "We talked about this... I thought we were ok?"

"That's just it Will, we're not ok. I don't think this is ever gonna stop."

"Warren..."

"Will, you know it's true. These things don't happen to anyone else. My father... he's never gonna stop until he gets what he wants. He's gonna keep coming until he takes everything from me."

Warren stood up suddenly, turning his back to Will.

"That's why I'm leaving."

"What?" Will yelled, reaching for Warren's hand "what are you talking about?"

Warren sighed, replacing his pained expression to one of anger before turning to face Will.

"After this is over, and my father is dead, or captured or whatever, I'm leaving Maxville."

"Where are we going?"

"We're not. I'm going alone; you're not safe around me. None of you are."

"Warren... you can't leave, I need you. You're my whole life."

"You're not mine." Warren said, his face suddenly expressionless.

"What? What the hell are you saying. You love me..."

"No." Warren said "I don't."

"Warren please..."

"No Will. I'm sorry, really. I tried to love you, I even managed to convince myself for a while, but... I just can't. You must see it... our whole relationship has been based on drama and... I guess that confused me. It's only now that I'm starting to see the truth."

"Where is this coming from." Will choked " I don't understand."

"Of course you don't... you're really just a child. I'll stay till the end of this, but after its over, I'm gone."

"Warren.... please, I can change... I promise."

"It's not enough Will. Look, I can't pretend anymore, I don't want you, and nothing will ever change that, I'm sorry. After this is done... you'll never see me again. It's just easier that way, for both of us to move on."

Suddenly, the door opened and Ashley's head ducked through the doorway.

"Hey guys, it's talking now...Will, are you ok?"

"He's fine. You guys wait in here, I wanna talk to this thing alone" Warren said as he stepped past Ashley into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

Warren leaned against the door, sighing heavily. Lying had never been so hard.

-

AN: You guys will be used to my infrequent updates by now I'm sure, but you know, I have a crazy life, which gets in the way a lot. I have also been pretty busy working on some original projects and if I'm honest, when I started writing this, I was 17 and I'm not far away from 21 now, so I don't really have the same passion for this project.

However, I care about the story enough to not leave it hanging like this, I promise I will finish this. I know how frustrating it is to never get an ending (try reading manga online lol, they hardly ever end up finishing.)

BTW, I hope the last line came across the way I meant it to.


	17. Chapter 17

"So, I hear you're ready to talk." Warren said, slowly walking around the chair the creature was tied to. "The way my friend explained it, you have to answer anything I ask you... so lets begin."

The creature shifted slightly, flexing its arms as much as the ropes it was tied to the chair with would allow. Warren pulled out a stool from the kitchen counter and sat down in front of it, lighting a cigarette with is finger.

'So... do you really work for my father?" He began, taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Yes." It said, it's gravely voice came out strong and even.

"How many of you are there?"

"I don't know. A lot."

"Great...Hey Ashley?" He shouted

The door opened slowly and Ashley walked in, tugging the bottom of her shirt nervously.

"This thing really can't lie can it?" He asked, flicking ash onto the counter, ignoring the look of annoyance that briefly flooded her face, before turning into nervousness once again.

"No, it can't." She said while walking across the room to take a glass from the sink. "And please, if you have to smoke in my parents house, don't put ash all over the place, k?"

"Sorry."

"Anything else? Cuz I really don't like being around this thing."

"No it's cool just wanted to check."

Ashley smiled before ducking out of the door, leaving Warren alone to continue his interrogation.

"Ok, here's the big question, ten bonus points for getting it right...."

-

Warren strode back into the living room, sighing wearily. Ashley, Layla, Majenta and Will were sitting on the couch talking quietly. By the look on Wills face, he judged that he hadn't told the others about their earlier conversation.

"Hey, so I found out where some stuff, not all of it's good though."

"What did it tell you?" Layla asked.

"Um, well Parker and my father... their hiding out near the mountains. You know, where my fathers "evil lair" is..."

Will nodded, remaining silent.

"Yeah... apparently Parker has a lot more of the evil minion guys like in the kitchen... they've been watching us, so my father knows everything we know.. He knows where we are..."

"So, not very good..." Ashley said.

Warren smiled "Not really..."

"So..." Layla asked "What's the plan? I'm kinda leaning towards freak out... surely he must know we're figuring everything out..."

"Yeah, I think so. I think we need to act now, but we can't do it on our own."

"Agreed." Ashley said.

"Will, you know where it is, take Layla to get your parents along with anyone else that can help and get up there, Ashley, Majenta, you two should get to the police, our kind of course, and take them."

"What about you?" Will asked quietly, not meeting Warrens eye.

"I'm going on ahead. You guys will be like a little surprise for my dad..."

"Warren..." Will began.

"No. No arguments, this is how it has to be."

"Ok."

"Ok, let's go then."

"Wait Warren..." Ashley said 'What about the thing in the kitchen... kinda don't want to leave that here alone."

"No problems. He's just ash now... couldn't fit it in the glass though..."

-

"So, this is it." Warren said to himself quietly. He had finally made it to the entrance of his father's hideout, which, from any other viewpoint, disappeared into the surrounding rock. Now only a layer of steel that acted as a door separated him from what could very well be his death. He sighed, tying his hair up tightly and shrugging of his heavy leather jacket.

Crouching down, Warren saw exactly what he had been hoping for.

"Didn't change the locks huh pops?" He muttered, allowing a small lick of flame to escape from his finger into a small hole in the door, the same way he had opened it the last time he had come here, under very different circumstances.

The doors silently opened into darkness, revealing nothing of the inside. Warren sighed again. Although he was keen to be finished with this, he still wasn't happy about walking into a dark underground room filled with things trying to kill him.

"At least Will and the others will get here soon..." He thought, grimacing as an image from earlier filled his head. The look on Wills face when he had told him he didn't love him was something he knew he would never forget. It was something he could never forgive himself for.

"It's better this way." He thought "Just get through tonight....just make him believe it's true..."

Warren pushed the image of Will from his mind as he took his first step into the darkness.

-

AN, On a roll huh?

I had planned on two more chapters, but now I have a feeling it will be more like 4 more. I just can't help waffling on.


	18. Chapter 18

"Here we go." Warren thought as he descended the stairs into the darkness. The air was thick with silence although he was sure anyone inside would hear the pounding of his heart. If anyone could see him now, even his tough exterior wouldn't hide the fear he was feeling.

"It's so nice of you to join us Warren." A voice boomed from the darkness. It was a voice Warren knew all too well.

"I hope this is a good time, _dad_."

"I must say, you're very brave, to come down here alone. Or stupid. Either way, alone is how I expected you. It didn't take long for them to turn from you did it?"

"Why don't you show yourself?" Warren yelled, irritation over riding the fear in his voice. It was just like his father to want to make this into a game.

Suddenly, Warren felt hot breath on his neck and the weight of a body crushed against is back.

"It's ok Warren. They might have left you, but I'm still here."

"Parker." Warren growled, jerking away from his touch.

"Hey babe." Parker called, suddenly sounding far away. "Missed me?"

"Like the plague."

"Ouch. Play nice!"

The darkness was suddenly replaced with a harsh light. Warren blinked as his eyes adjusted, taking in as much of the room as possible.

The room itself was very bare, with only a chair at the far end, away from the stairs. Although Warren had tried to prepare himself, the sight of his father sitting across the room was more than he could take. The feelings of hatred he felt for his father burned inside him and it took every ounce of strength he possessed to keep from launching an attack.

"So, here we are again." Barron Battle said with a smile. "It feels like forever. Tell me Warren, the girl, did she live?"

"No." Warren said, his voice quivering with pure fury.

"That's a shame, she was very strong, she would have made an excellent addition to our little family. But no matter, Parker has proven to be very helpful, and with you by my side, we have no need for brute strength."

Warren laughed bitterly. "What makes you think I would ever join someone as messed up and evil as you?"

"Because, evil is what you really are. You put on a good show for your precious Strongholds, but you and I both know it's just an act. You're just like me."

"No. I could never live the way you do. You're disgusting."

Warren glanced around the room again, looking for anything that might help him gain an advantage. With Parker by his father's side, the odds were stacked highly against him.

"So stubborn." Parker said.

"So what's your evil scheme this time? Take over the world?" Warren asked, hoping to buy himself some more time until the others could arrive.

"No, nothing so ambitious. I'm pretty much here on an all out revenge basis, starting with your little boy toy."

"I see. You know I'm never gonna let that happen."

"You don't have a choice in the matter." Barren Battle growled, standing for the first time. He slowly began to walk towards his son. "This really is your last chance son. Join me, and you can have anything in the world that you desire."

"I already have it."

"Then I guess it's no use trying to convince you anymore. I really hope he's worth dying for." He said. His fists ignited in flame and he quickly began to run towards Warren.

-

"Mom!" Will called as he raced through the doors of his family home. "Dad?"

"In the living room honey." His mother called. Quickly he ran to the living room, bursting in violently enough to crush the doorknob in his hand.

"Will, what's the matter?" His father asked, standing quickly.

"you have to hurry. It's Warren... he's gone after his father."

"Where?" Josie asked, already moving toward the entrance to the secret sanctum.

"In the mountains. Layla and the others are getting more help, but we have to go now, Warren went alone."

-

Warren grimaced in pain as another blow hit his chest. He stood, shackled to the wall of his father's hideout, his shirt now burned away, his chest and face covered in blood and scorch marks.

"You did put up quite a fight Warren, you even landed a few hits, I'm proud... but that's what Parker is for." his father said tauntingly, while running a flaming finger across Warren's throat.

"What?" He choked out.

"He is very talented with magic, I'm sure you noticed how much slower than usual you were moving?"

"That's... That's the only way you could ever beat me... with magic...a trick."

"Ah, I forgot how honorable you are now, I suppose you find my methods quite detestable."

"Not... just your...methods."

From across the room, Parker giggled quietly before being silenced by the glare of his master.

"Sorry boss."

"So Warren, before I kill you, just tell me one thing."

Warren raised his head and met his fathers stare.

"What?" He spat.

"Well, since I found out about your disgusting relationship with that boy, I have always wondered just how far your emasculation went." He taunted. "So tell me. Pitcher or catcher?"

Warren strained against the chains furiously, flames lighting his entire arms.

"Don't talk about us like that!" He yelled "I will kill you!"

Barron Battle laughed again, stepping just our of Warrens reach.

"How exactly? You're all alone. You're always alone."

"No, really isn't" Will yelled from the top of the stairs, before jumping to the ground below, ready to fight.

"Interesting, but its still not enough, you're just making my day a lot easier by coming to me you know."

Will suddenly broke into the biggest, cheesy grin "But wait... there's more!" he cheered, gesturing to the doorway, where his parents, The Commander and Jetstream stood, surrounded by his friends, along with

Principal Powers and the rest of the Sky High staff.

"Crap."

-

AN: Ugh, I'm very concerned over the logistics of writing a big fight scene lol I think I messed up, Usually there are lots of bad guys and not so many good guys... oh well, maybe it will end up being some sort of heart warming fluff instead :P

Also, the "but wait, there's more!" part... that's infomercial talk ok? These things make sense when I'm saying them out loud, but they look pretty different on paper..

Thanks for the review, you guys are awesome. I hope this has a happy ending too! But I have three different endings planned out, and I'm having a really hard time figuring out how I want it to go.

Oh and finally Felides quod Filidates - I have actually never seen supernatural lol. I have a feeling whatever I go into next will be well away from that kind of genre though, and will be totally different to sky high. But sadly, nothing so far has caught my attention. Will defo give supernatural a look though.


	19. Chapter 19

The room erupted into a blur of movement as the Commander and Jetstream sprung into action, followed closely be the small army of heroes they had assembled. Wordlessly, they took their positions around the room, with Will running to Warren's side.

"I'm here now, it's ok." He said, while straining to free Warren from his chains.

"Barron." The Commander boomed "it would be wise to come quietly, you're extremely outnumbered."

Barron Battle smiled slightly, meeting The Commanders gaze.

"It seems that way." He snarled, gesturing to the back of the room, where Parker stood motionless. "But you must know me well enough to know that I'm not totally unprepared."

"The kid?" The Commander asked, incredulously.

Parker smiled. He was used to be underestimated. From the pocket of his jeans he pulled a small remote control.

"What's he gonna do, bomb us from his toy helicopter?" Warren asked, smirking to hide is underlying uneasiness.

"Not quite." Parker said, and with that, he pushed a button in the center of the remote. Behind him, the bare steel wall began to slide away, revealing an army of creatures, just like the one Warren had killed only hours earlier.

"Crap." Warren said "Will, get me out of these chains!"

Instantly the room filled with heroes and demons alike, the sound of battle deafened Warren as Will snapped the chains from the wall, leaving them attached to Warrens wrists. He quickly moved away from Will, even in this moment of panic, realizing he needed to keep his distance to avoid giving Will any sort of hope.

The Commander and Will began barreling through the demons, who seemed to be coming from all angles, endlessly. On the other end of the room, Layla was tying groups of the creatures together with her vines.

Without checking for the others, Warren made a lunge for the one figure that interested him, igniting his arms along the way.

His father struck the same pose, running forward, blazing arms stretched in front of him, until the two collided head on. Although used to the heat, Warren gasped as his father lay a flaming fist on his cheek, before tackling him to the ground.

"What's wrong son? Scared?" His father taunted, while scorching a single line across Warren's throat with his finger.

"Fuck. You." Warren growled.

While all around him fighting continued, Warren was in a world of his own, with only one purpose. His blood boiled with rage as he thought of all the things his father had put him through, of all the things he had stolen from him. Without thinking, he brought his legs up to his chest, forcing his father backwards. Before Barron Battle had hit the ground, Warren was standing. He grabbed hold of the chains that hung from his wrists, crushing them into his palms until they glowed white-hot.

"This is for my mom." Warren growled, swinging one down to hit his father in the face.

"And this is for my goddamn childhood." He screamed as he swung the other, connecting with his father's ribs.

"And this one.... This is for making every day of my entire life seem worthless."

He paused, allowing his father a moment to sit up. Barron Battles face was bloodied and already swelling from where he had been hit. Warren gave him one last look, before planting a kick squarely to his jaw, sending him across the room.

"Warren!" Will shouted as he threw one of the creatures to the ground "They keep coming!"

Warren glanced around the room quickly. His eyes widened at the sight before him. They were outnumbered, ten to one.

"Where from?" He yelled back to Will, throwing balls of flame as he waded through the crowd to get closer.

As he reached Will, a flash of blue crossed his vision. Turning around quickly, he saw the source.

"Him!" Warren growled, shoving creatures out of the way as he doubled back to where Parker was huddled in the corner. Effortlessly, he pulled Parker into the air by his bright blue hair.

"You're doing this."

Parker didn't respond. His gaze was far away, but under his breath, a steady stream of chants confirmed everything he needed to know. Warren smiled.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time Parker." He said, as he slammed Parkers head into the wall beside them. Not hard enough to kill him, but enough to knock him out. Within a second, the room was near empty; the creatures had vanished into thin air.

Warren dropped Parker carelessly to the ground and walked towards his father, who lay motionless where he landed.

"Hey, you!" He yelled to one of the stunned police. "Get over here, get this guy locked up!"

The policeman ran over, seemingly glad to be given some orders and began cuffing Barron Battles lifeless arms behind him. The super hero police had seen a lot, but apparently the appearance of magic wasn't something they were prepared for. As the other officers joined him, Warren let out a sigh of relief.

Around the room, his friends tended to their wounds. Ashley had what looked very much like a broken wrist, but all out, they looked all right. Warren sighed again. Knowing they were ok made they next part easier. He glanced over at Will, who stood beside his father, surveying the damage.

Before Will could see him, he was climbing the stairs to the exit.

-

After what seemed like hours, the hero police had finally finished taking their statements, and Will was allowed to leave. He scanned the room quickly, confusion quickly turning to fear as he saw that Warren had gone already.

"He wouldn't..." Will whispered to himself. "He... He can't"

"What's that honey?" His mother asked, leaning towards him.

"I.. I gotta go."

Without waiting for a reply, he took off into the air. Even from this far into the mountains, he knew the way to Warren's home instinctively. As he flew, Warren's words echoed in his head.

"He wouldn't really leave me." He thought, praying that he was right and using all of his strength to fly faster.

-

When he reached Warrens home minutes later, he landed silently in the front yard; not caring in he was seen. He ran to the door, ripping it off its hinges in his hast.

"Warren!" He yelled, tearing up the stairs. The lights were all off, but Will had been here enough to not need them.

"Warren, where are you?"

He stopped in front of Warren's bedroom. The door was closed.

"Please..." he whispered to himself, before slowly pushing the door open. He flicked on the lights and immediately wished he hadn't.

Scattered across the floor were papers and boxes, a few old pairs of sweat pants tossed casually on the bed. Will didn't need to check to realize most of Warrens clothes were gone. He walked slowly over towards the bed, suddenly feeling too powerless to even stand. Slowly, he sank down onto the bed, laying his head on the pillow he used whenever he stayed over.

He turned to Warren's side out of hibait and saw what had been left for him. On top of Warrens pillow was a small white envelope.

Slowly, he opened it; not wanting to look inside and read the worlds Warren had left to explain his decision. That would make it too real. He felt inside, confusion filling his head as he realized there was no letter inside.

He ripped the envelope open fully, and onto the bed fell the ring Warren had worn. The ring that matched his own. Will gasped for air, unable to breathe as he finally understood.

He was really gone.

-THE END-

AN: I don't really know how everyone will react to this ending. I really only settled on it tonight myself, but it seemed like the best way to me. This is really, actually the end. I have one little tiny project in mind that ties to this story, but for the most part, it's done. Warren has really left.

I know the ending seems really sudden, like, BAM, he's gone, see ye. But that's the way it has to be. Although parts of this story have been told from other viewpoints, essentially it is Warren's story, so without him, it's done. Obviously Will carries on living, as does Warren, but they are other stories. But the WillxWarren story ends right there, the moment Will realizes its really real. It's so sudden, because I have come to learn that life is sudden. Everything you think you know can change in a moment.

Anyway, I hope you understand why they don't have the happy ending I really wanted to write. I just think it's more real this way.

Thanks so much to all of the awesome readers that have stuck in there, all the way through this. Thanks for not giving up on me when it seemed like I would never write again. And thanks for all the reviews; they really do make me want to write more, and better, for you guys.

This isn't it for me though, I will write more stuff, hope y'all check it out. And I promise I do have something in mind relating to this that will be posted very soon, so keep your eyes peeled.

Thanks so much,

Dylan xox

p.s I really hate writing action, sorry for the crappyness of that, but it was really to move the story along. Also, there is one grammatical thing that I always mess up, but i really like my way more... so yeah.


End file.
